Tron: To Change the World
by Lunorius
Summary: The direct sequel to the movie. First fic ever, all reviews welcome but please dont hurt me!


Disclaimer: I do not own Tron or Tron Legacy. This is merely a fan-made story.

A/N: Also this is my first story ever so please dont burn me to a crisp...

The brillance of the sun washed over her having her feeling something in the pit of her core. Something she had never before experience inside the Grid. Qurroa grabbed tighter to Sam, taking in the several new sensations that she had only ever read about but never in her wildest imagination could have described. She could feel the softness of the leather jacket she had the side of her face pressed against. She felt the rush of wind tangling through her hair and took in the new and exotic smells that nearly threaten to overwhelm her.

Sam noticed Qurroa's grip tighten and decided to show her the way he lived life in his world. He gunned the throttle and sent the bike into overdrive on the highway. He heard her breath hitch for a split second before a soft squeal of joy. He risked a quick glance back toward her and he saw a brilliant smile on her face. He turned his attention back to the road with a smile on his face, something he found himself throughly enjoying.

Sam continued on the road for a little longer before pulling off on a small street. He had shown Qurroa a sunrise for the first time while on the road, but now he was going to show her what it looked like from his favorite spot to go to when he wanted to get away. He pulled the bike off the road onto a small street that led toward the coast until the road came to an end. He continued a little further until they came into a small clearing that was surround by mass of trees right on the edge of a cliff over looking the Atlantic. Anyone would have missed it had they not known it was there.

He brought the bike to stop where he helped a speechless Qurroa off. He brought her to the very edge to take in the most magnificent view she had ever experienced. Off in the distance, the Sun was continued rise over the span of water she had read was called an Ocean. The light dazzeled through the ever shifting clouds painting the sky a yellowish-orange color that only was enhanced bt its reflection of the water.

At that instant, her mind went nearly completely blank. In front of her was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She slowly turned to face Sam who was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Is this real?" she asked quietly.

"Yes it is." he answered.

"Its...its..."

"Beautiful isnt it?" he asked. She could only nod in agreement, still stunned from the view.

"I found this place one day when I tried to run away from home, after my Dad had gone missing" at this, his face fell slightly.

_I thought I'd never see you again._

_I cant lose you._

_We are always on the same team._

He closed his eyes as he thought back on the past few hours where he reunited with his long lost father only to lose him again in the ultimate twist of irony. He felt tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. He would always want to believe that somewhere out there, his father had never left him like everyone had said. Now that he knew the truth, he was grateful for the small amount of time he had with his father. Yet that still did little to ease the pain that he was feeling.

Sam had become so caught up in his flashbacks, that he was almost startled to feel a comforting hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to meet the soft brown eyes where tears were also close to falling.

"Your father was a brave man Sam Flynn" she said, her voice low but with nothing but sincerity.

"I know he was..." he reached for and took Qurroa's hand on his cheek in his own "its just, i wished for so long that he hadnt just left and when I finally found him, it gets all taken away again." He sighed.

Qurroa couldnt provide a proper response to what Sam was feeling. All of her feelings were based on what she had read in books. But she continued to leave her hand intertwined with Sam's. It felt too her just something that she should do.

"You know, I never did thank you for saving me back in the Grid." he said, pushing some of the sadder memories away, even if it was just for a moment.

"Your welcome Sam", again she gave a soft smile which with the current lighting made her simply radiant.

Sam slowly dropped her hand and both turned to face the Ocean again, soaking in the majesticness of the view.

They stood there, next to each other for some time, just watching the sun rise higher into the sky, providing the world with its warmth.

The world, Quorra thought, no longer was she was on the Grid, a mere conglmereate of code segements at her core, no hear she could hear and feel her body as something very different to what she was before. This thought sent a sudden unsettling feeling through her. She knew absolutley nothing of this world beyond her books and while she always wished to some how see it for herself, now that she was hear, she was slightly loss.

After dwelling on these thoughts, she turned again to Sam to ask something she hoped she wouldn't regret.

"So what happens now?" Sam turned back to her and he noticed the slight fear in her eyes. He couldnt help but feel for her as he felt the same the moment he steped foot on The Grid.

"Dont worry Qurroa, we will figure something out, I will not leave by yourself."

At those words, she noticably relaxed. She took in a deep breath and let it slowly escape. How completely did she trust him at this moment, even if they had only met hours ago.

"Then it is my turn to thank you Sam Flynn." She gave him another small smile.

"Your welcome." was his reply. "Now lets go, I imagine you have alot of questions about this world. But before that, lets get something to eat shall we?"


End file.
